


The Busy Sidewalk

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Tony chases down a distraught Hermione on Christmas Eve Eve
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	The Busy Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical's Enchanted Wonders 2019. My prompts were mittens and Doctor Strange's Cloak.

Tony looked over at the girl crying in the adjacent lab. 

Fury had insisted on bringing in the witch to help with the team, saying she would bring a different perspective to the team. And Hermione really did. 

Plus, he was learning all about a world he didn’t know existed until about six months ago when she joined the team. 

He was surprised she hadn’t kicked him out of her lab on multiple occasions. He would often find himself migrating into her lab almost first thing in the morning, and working alongside her, just to ask her about the differences between their world and hers. She was easy to talk to, and sometimes he found himself in there all day long. He loved getting her worked up until she would just snap at him. He hadn’t known her for very long, but he was starting to learn what made her tick, and he liked to push those buttons. It was a bonus that she was good looking, and it wasn’t very hard to start falling for her. 

However, she was still dating a guy back home. Ron or something like that. At least he thought she was. She didn’t talk about him much, and she had begun to flirt back with Tony in the lab. The last few weeks it had taken all of his control to not rip off all their clothing and take her on several of the lab surfaces during one of their many flirtatious bickering sessions. But he held himself back, because she was still with Ron. 

At least, he thought she was until now. It was Christmas Eve Eve, and they were finishing some stuff up in the lab before she would need to travel back to London for the holidays. However, the fireplace she hooked up in their lab to deliver them mail and allow her to make phone calls, spit out a letter for her just a few minutes ago. He excused himself, and that’s how he found himself watching as Hermione read the letter and began to cry. She abruptly stood up, abandoning the letter she was reading at her station before making her way to the elevator. 

As soon as the doors closed behind her, Tony made his way to the letter, his curiosity getting the better of him. He picked it up and his stomach dropped. This was a break up letter. A break up letter that said some pretty terrible things in it. Tony had a sudden urge to put on his suit and fly to London and blast this Ron guy, but he reined that in. Instead he focused his energy on going after Hermione. 

He ran through the lab and noticed Hermione hadn’t grabbed her coat. She didn’t live in the Tower (yet), which meant she was walking outside without anything to keep herself warm. Tony reached over onto the coat rack and grabbed the red cloak sitting there. This was romantic, right? Cloaks were infinitely more romantic than jackets. The movies said so. 

He pressed the elevator button and impatiently waited for it to arrive, descend, and finally open into the lobby. He took off in a run out the door and didn’t pause before turning in the direction he knew she would head. He had been to her place before. 

He saw the familiar mass of brown curls bobbing up ahead of him. He sprinted the rest of the way to her. 

“Hermione,” he said, trying to catch his breath. “Wait.”

She stopped and turned around, her arms drawn around herself trying to keep warm.

“Tony?”

“Hey,” he panted. “So, you forgot your coat, so I brought you this.” He offered the cloak. 

She took it, and wrapped it around her shoulders and frowned when she couldn’t find a clasp. Then the end of the cloak came up and wiped away at the drying tears under her cheeks. 

She laughed. “Stephen must’ve left his cloak the other day when he came over to compare notes on magic we could each do.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m sorry, I should have just grabbed your jacket.”

Hermione shook her head. “It’s fine. I needed the laugh.”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “I saw the letter. I’m sorry.”

Hermione shrugged. “It was expected,” she said rubbing her hands together. 

Tony reached into the pockets of his ow coat and felt a pair of mittens inside. “Expected? If it was so expected, why are you so upset?”

“Because I didn’t do it first, because he said some pretty hurtful things.”

“Well, he’s wrong about most of it. You’re one of the most beautiful, passionate, amazing people I know. And the only thing frigid right now are your hands,” he pulled out the mittens. “Here, put these on,” he handed them over to Hermione.

She took the mittens and stared down at them and then back up at him. Their eyes locked. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead found himself with an armful of witch, who had seemingly been propelled across the gap between them. She looked up at him, and he could see the smile in her eyes. He smiled down at her before bringing his head down and placing a tentative kiss on her lips. He pulled back and he could see her narrow her eyes at him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I wanted to be the first person to do that,” she said, her spirits high.

Tony shook his head. “You should be faster then!”

Hermione laughed. “Apparently the cloak was trying to get me where I wanted to be, it launched me over here.”

“I wondered. It looked like you flew over.”

Hermione smiled up at him. “I had been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me too.”

She rested her head on his chest, and he held her tightly against him. “Stay here for Christmas?” he asked quietly.

“I’d love to,” she replied, just as quietly.

Tony smiled as they stood on the busy sidewalk. He was never going to hear the end of it from Strange. He was totally going to take credit for this.


End file.
